millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Kannadada Kotyadhipati (2018 season)
This is the first season of Kannadada Kotyadhipati, the Kannada version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. It's hosted by Ramesh Aravind. Top prize is 1 Crore of rupees. Like seasons 1-2, this season had a clock: to answer 1-5 questions the contestant had 45 seconds, at 6-10 questions he had 60 seconds, and from 10 to 15 questions the clock disappeared. Lifelines In this season, three lifelines used: * Phone-a-Friend * Audience Poll * Double Dip (it has replaced 50:50) Episodes * Let the Show Begin! (25th June 2018) Laxmi (Rs. 0 - lost on Rs. 5,000) Manjunath (Rs. 10,000, continued) * Cool Manjunath Loses the Game (26th June 2018) Manjunath (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) Harshith (Rs. 10,000, continued) * Can Harshith Do it? (27th June 2018) Harshith (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) Sundaresh (Rs. 0 - lost on Rs. 3,000) Aruna (Rs. 0, continued) * An Emotional Game (28th June 2018) Aruna (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 80,000) Sunitha (Rs. 10,000, continued) * Golden Star of the Show (29th June 2018) Sunitha (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 80,000) Ganesh (Rs. 10,000, continued) * A Surprise for Golden Star (2nd July 2018) Ganesh (Rs. 1,250,000) Umakanth (Rs. 0, continued) * Prof. Umakanth Checks His Luck (3rd July 2018) Umakanth (Rs. 160,000) * Manjula, an Inspiration (4th July 2018) Rekha (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 80,000) Manjula (Rs. 10,000, continued) * Manjula's Heart-Rendering Story (5th July 2018) Manjula (Rs. 1,250,000, continued again) * A Fun Game (6th July 2018) Manjula (Rs. 1,250,000) Karthik (Rs. 160,000) * Himani on the Hot Seat (9th July 2018) Himani (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) * Cheerful Sujata on the Hot Seat (10th July 2018) Vidyarani (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 20,000) Sujata (Rs. 40,000, continued) * Sujata Reaches a Landmark? (11th July 2018) Sujata (Rs. 2,500,000, continued) * Sujata Is Just One Step Away (12th July 2018) Sujata (Rs. 2,500,000) Deepa (Rs. 10,000, continued) * Rocking Star Yash on the Show (13th July 2018) Deepa (Rs. 80,000) Yash (Rs. 10,000, continued) * Yash Brings New Vibes (16th July 2018) Yash (Rs. 2,500,000) * Saviraj's Motivating Optimism (17th July 2018) Saviraj (Rs. 640,000, continued) * Humorous Anup on Hot Seat (18th July 2018) Saviraj (Rs. 640,000) Anup (Rs. 80,000, continued) * Padmavathi on the Hot Seat (19th July 2018) Anup (Rs. 80,000) Padmavathi (Rs. 160,000) * Savitha, the Ghostbuster (20th July 2018) Savitha (Rs. 160,000) * ? (23rd July 2018) * ? (24th July 2018) * ? (25th July 2018) * ? (26th July 2018) * ? (27th July 2018) Trivia * Manjula and Sujata are are contestants of this season, who appeared in three episodes in a row. * On Himani's Rs. 640,000 question, audience double tied: 30% (B and C) and 20% (A and D). * Vidyarani is contestant in this season, who walked away with first minimum amount without using lifelines. * Sujata is first contestant of this season, who reached penultimate question and took Rs. 2,500,000. Sources * Episodes Category:Indian Series